Upon Silver Wings
by Michiru Takamuni
Summary: It has been years since Sara has beaten the Goblin King. Now, she must journey back and meet her enemy once more...
1. Chapter 1

Upon Silver Wings  
Chapter 1  
Sara lay down upon her bed as a deep sigh escaped her lungs. It had been years since she had saved her brother Toby from the dark hands of the Goblin King. That was one particular adventure that is not easily forgotten. Her still long dark brown cascades shone in the candlelight as today's journey was coming to an utter close. Silence gripped her being, but with gentle hands.  
"Strange that I still feel this way. I was only thirteen at the time and had beaten a sorcerer much older than I. Now that I'm nineteen, the memories still haunt me." She said to no one in particular. Also, she had not seen her friends that had helped her in the battle to get back her brother in over a year. Sara knew she needed to speak with them once more. Ludo, Hoggle, Sir Didimus, come back to me. She prayed.  
"Ugh, Sara." She heard the goblin whisper. Sara turned to find only Hoggle standing next to her bed.  
"Hoggle!" Sara embraced her friend, but found him unresponsive to her affection. "Hoggle, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing really. Ludo and Sir Didimus, they couldn't come."  
"Why? They never didn't come before."  
"Wow, Sara, you sure have grown in a year." Hoggle said, quickly changing the subject.  
"Answer my question."  
"Well, a darkness is hurting our world. I can't explain it. Nothing like this ever happened when Jereth was in rule. I think it's because he left and he was the one who created us all. I'm not sure." There, he was cut short by his thoughts. Sara just gawked at him, utterly dumfounded.  
"Then, I have to find him. Find my opponent I had prevailed over so long ago."  
"I remember that well, that day you beat him."  
"Yea I know." Hoggle nodded.  
"You said to him, 'Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered. I have fought my way to the castle, beyond the Goblin City, For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is as great.' I can't seem to remember the rest."  
"You have no power over me."  
"That's it."  
"That was a strange day."  
"It was."  
"And now, I must do it again." Sara whispered and turned to find Hoggle gone. She sighed once more.  
"Who are you talking to?" Asked a boyish voice. Sara turned to see Toby standing in the doorway. Toby, just turned seven, gawked at her with his wide blue eyes.  
"No one. Don't worry, Toby." Then, the little boy left without another word. Sara's gaze fell to the floor. Was the war between her and Jereth beginning again, or was another opponent coming up to face her? 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
The next night, Sara went into her room and began to contemplate her plan to get back into the labyrinth. She didn't want to put Toby in that position, but what other way was there? Sara kneeled next to her bed, where, out the window, a full moon shone. The alabaster sphere cries its teary rays into her room as she called out to the night,  
"Jereth, please, tell me how to get back into your world. I'm worried about my friends. Why don't you reply to my pleas?" Sara closed her eyes in utter defeat. Were all her attempts going to be futile? "Jereth, listen to me. I'm afraid they could be in danger. I know you're still in love with me." At that, her window flew open as a burst of light blinded her brown eyes. When the pandemonium ceased, she opened her eyes to find Jereth, the Goblin King, staring at her with the same sparkling blue eyes.  
"Why did you call me here, Sara?" He asked in his cold seducing voice. He wore his black cloak and red velvet tunic with the usual silver pants and midnight boots.  
"They are in danger. Ludo, Sir Didimus, they didn't visit me last night. Hoggle told me an unimaginable enemy is attacking them. Tell me, is it you?" She demanded, her fright not showing in her voice or face. Inside, she was trembling.  
"Sara, I haven't been at my castle in over a year. Ever since that day years ago, my mind and heart have been somewhere else. A woman has taken over my castle. I cannot help your friends."  
"But you're the Goblin King! How dare you let go of your kingdom so easily!" She shouted at him. At this, he stepped foreword, only inches from her body. His gloved hand touched her cheek gently, but his eyes had fierceness in them that couldn't be broken.  
"Don't speak ill of me, Sara. You will lose the battle. I don't have to aid you in finding your pitiful companions." Sara felt herself cringe under his touch. He smiled at her. "You still fall at my touch."  
"Don't toy with me, Jereth." Sara heard herself speak. Jereth's smile transformed into a charming smirk.  
"I will help you on one condition."  
"What?" She asked, her fright showing now in her eyes.  
"You must help me get back my castle and stay with me forever." Sara felt herself back away from him in utter panic.  
"You want me to leave my family behind just to be with you?"  
"Precisely."  
"NO!"  
"Fine then." Jereth said and turned to leave.  
"Wait." She said and he turned to her. A lump in her throat became the size of a baseball as she choked out her answer.  
"Fine."  
"Sissy." Said a small voice, right before the door opened. Toby stepped in to find Sara stepping toward an oddly dressed man. He turned to him and smiled.  
"Hello, Toby." Toby's eyes became inhumanly wide.  
"Toby!" Sara squeaked. Before she could step toward her brother, the little boy spoke,  
"The Goblin King, you've returned for me, haven't you?"  
"Toby, how do you know who this is?" His sister asked, puzzled.  
"I keep having dreams about that day you took me to your castle in the middle of the maze. Those horrible men threw me around and scared me. You kept me from being so scared, though. I remember looking through the clear ball until you made Sissy's face appear in it. Then, Sissy came and got me."  
"That is the first one that remembered me." Jereth said, his smile widening. Sara could only stand there in disbelief.  
"Toby, would you want to go back to the Labyrinth again?"  
"Would you come with me, Sissy?" Sara looked at Jereth and saw him nod mutely to her.  
"Of course." At that, Toby leapt into Sara's arms just as Jereth grabbed her by the middle. She could detect the scent of a sweet cologne on him, right before a light engulfed the three. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
The view was almost indescribable. An inconceivable darkness engulfed the famous Labyrinth with its fatal fingers.  
"This is unbelievable." Sara whispered as dying screams pounded against her eardrums.  
"Perhaps you shouldn't have brought him here." Jereth said, pointing at Toby, whom was holding Sara's hand. In the heavens above Jereth's castle, a brutal storm was being born. Spears of lightning filled the fierce clouds that stretch out as far as the eye can see.  
"Jereth, let's go." Sara said. Then, she turned to Toby. "Toby, I want you to stay here."  
"No, I want to go with you."  
"You can't, it's too dangerous." Sara replied to him. Jereth stepped.  
  
"Toby, you can stay with the goblins. They won't hurt you, I promise." He said with the most gentle of voices. Toby still protested.  
"I don't want to."  
"Fine. I'll take him." Said a raspy voice.  
"Hoggle!" Sara squeaked as the goblin approached the three. Toby went willingly with him and they disappeared into the bushes. Jereth turned to her, smiling mischievously.  
"Now that we are alone." The Goblin King whispered, approaching her liquidity.  
"Don't you dare. We are here to help my friends. Perhaps after, since it seems I have no choice." Sara said, but brushed her hand against his as she passed him. They both began to make haste to go solve the labyrinth.  
"Sara, we can use my magic."  
"Too obvious." Jereth sighed. Her fierceness just made him want her more.  
  
Jereth brought her to the doors of the Labyrinth. The faeries were dead; their small corpses scattered around like dead locusts. A hole had rotten away at a large part of the wall.  
"What could have caused this?" Sara asked, but she got no reply. Jereth was inspecting the dark remains upon the sides of the hole.  
"What is this?" He whispered and touched the soot like substance. Suddenly, he leapt back.  
"What is it?" She asked, going to Jereth.  
"It's shadow."  
"What?" He held up his finger and she saw the black mass moving, as if trying to eat away his finger. Jereth wiped it off upon a rock.  
"This wasn't caused by a blast. Shadows have been devouring my labyrinth." Sara was speechless. What could they do to stop this unimaginable horror? 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
They ventured on, Jereth bringing her through with unimaginable speed. In close to an hour, they were at the Knockers. Yet, there was something different about them. Their forever-open eyes were closed and half of their faces were devoured by the shadow.  
"Preposterous." She whispered, but Jereth shook his head.  
"No, not in my world. Anything is possible. Don't underestimate this dimension or take it for granted." He replied, but there was something in his voice that made her frightened. Was this a new side of him? They went through the proper door and walked into the all-familiar forest. The silence settled upon them like banshees in the night. Sara shuddered slightly, but she felt Jereth's hand take hers carefully, as if he were handling a newborn child. A blush filled her alive cheeks, but she quickly took control of her emotions. Deep inside, she knew she loved him. Ever since he took Toby, a plaguing pain stabbed at her heart, yearning to see him again. Now he stands next to her and they are to battle an unknown enemy, together.  
"We are almost there." She heard him speak and he turned to gaze into her eyes. Right in front of them was the gate to the Goblin City.  
"Jereth, in case I don't live this, I need you to know something." Sara said, her voice shaking.  
"What?" Jereth asked gently. 'Damn, I love his voice.' She thought, but continued.  
"Ever since I defeated you, you've been invading my dreams. I can't stop thinking of you." He didn't interrupt her, but just listened with patient silence. "I.love you." Jereth crept closer to her and touched her cheek.  
"There is nothing wrong with loving someone. I have loved you for years. You were right about me when you told the story to Toby that night. I love you, with all my heart. I would give up my kingdom, my LIFE just to have you in my arms." He said and kissed her with his hellish passion. Sara felt his heat enter her body and go straight into her cheeks. They pulled away for a few moments and kept on their journey.  
After passing the dead city, they stood in front of the doorway. Turning and giving their love one last kiss, they entered, worrying about what was to unfold in their midst.  
Silent. Everything was silent, but they pointed out the shadows that clung to most of the walls like leeches, digesting the stone for their own advantage. Jereth looked at his old throne that was partially eaten. A sigh escaped him as a rage burned in his chest. 'Vengeance will be mine for the taking.' He thought and began to lead Sara up the stairs.  
"Going somewhere, Jereth?" Asked a baritone voice behind them. They turned to see a man dressed in all black, but his hair was as white as alabaster stone. His eyes were the most hideous of gray and they pierced the very air.  
"Y-You.you did this. Damon, I will never forgive you." Jereth said to the man. Damon was pale skinned and well built, but shorter than Jereth. As he approached the lovers, his cloak brushed against the floor, and shadows fell upon the stone and began eating.  
"It's his cloak." Sara whispered.  
"Give me back my kingdom, Damon."  
"Why should I?" The man asked, smirking.  
"It isn't yours."  
"That doesn't matter. It is mine for the taking. Like this was." He said and under his cloak, a little boy stood, frightened.  
"TOBY!" Sara shrieked. Toby tried to run toward his sister, but Damon grabbed his shirt.  
"Oh, and I'm terribly sorry about what happened to your little goblin." He said, his smile widening.  
"Damn you!" Jereth shouted. Sara began to weep. Were all her friends leaving her? Was Jereth going to also? 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
"Sissy, help me." Cried Toby to Sara. Damon only laughed at the child's futile attempts. Jereth stepped foreword and held one of his immaculate crystals. Suddenly, it transformed into an intricate staff with a crystal ball at the head of it.  
"I'll stop you with all the light and power, "Jereth said, but turned to Sara, "But I cannot do it alone." Sara suddenly remembered the phrase she had told to Jereth to get Toby back. Toby stared at them with is golf ball size eyes and Damon gave them an evil glare.  
"Nothing will stop me. Not even you."  
"But love can." Sara said and began to recite the words. "Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered. I have fought my way to the castle, beyond the Goblin City, to take back the child that you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is as great." She fell silent. Jereth's staff began to glow with white light, but he needed the last words.  
"Sara, remember it!" Jereth said, panic entering his voice.  
"You have no power over me." Suddenly a white light flew from the staff and into Damon. His screams almost bust open their eardrums, but Sara grabbed Toby just as the man exploded with a white light. Then, Sara felt the brush of owl's wings against her cheek before darkness engulfed her.  
  
Sara slowly opened her eyes to find Jereth looking at her. She gazed around at her surroundings, now finding herself lying in her bed.  
"Jereth, what happened? Where's Toby?" She asked, but he shushed her.  
  
"He's asleep in his bedroom. The threat is dead."  
"And what of my friends?"  
"They're fine."  
"And your castle?"  
"Gone."  
"What are you going to do?"  
"Build another. All your companions are doing well. See?" He turned to reveal all her friends with smiles on their faces. Sara embraced them all, but turned back to Jereth.  
"Jereth, do you have to leave?" She asked as he caressed her cheek.  
"Yes. I must." He turned to the window, passed her friends, but she stopped him.  
"One more question. How did I get back?" She asked and walked to him.  
  
"You flew upon silver wings that will always carry you when you ask." He said and smiled. Jereth kissed her with his passionate lips. Sara's eyes closed from the emotions. When she opened him, an owl was flying out into the eternal night. 'You'll be back, I know you.' She thought and smiled sweetly. 


End file.
